Drifter
by Fionnuala Lovegood
Summary: Lily Evans reflects on her and James' relationship when he chases after her to 'talk' after telling her back in fifth year that he never wanted to converse with her again.


The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a drifter. You might find that term east to interpret in many different ways, so I'll tell you what I mean. I don't have a tight group of friends or a person that I can tell anything to an trust them completely to not tell a soul. I am friends with everyone. I go from group to group and stay for a while. Sometimes i stay for a couple of weeks, sometimes a few months, it all depends on the group or how I feel. There is only one group of friends that i have never been about to get in with and stay for a little while. You may have guessed that that group was the Marauders. Those four boys were so tight knit that no-one could get in and stay. Trust me, I tried my hardest. I guess you could say that I was a little jealous of their friendship. They had each other and they could trust each other so completely that it drew me to them. I wanted a friendship like that, I just didn't know how to get one.

I guess that's what made it all the more surprising that James Potter approached me that morning. You see, though we didn't see eye-to-eye and sometimes got into disputes, we never really talked one-on-one. We _always_ had a buffer there. Just a random person that would stop us from fighting or stop us from doing other things that we would later regret.

We had a past, me and James. We had dated briefly in 5th year. It didn't last long, but it was longer than any other relationship I have had with any other boy then and now. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, back to why it was so strange that he wanted to talk to me.

You see, the last time we had talked properly was at the end of our relationship when he told me that he never wanted to talk to me again, and we hadn't, well not a proper conversation anyway we had said brief greetings to each other at parties and other public events, but had not talked again in private. That was what made it so odd that he was seeking me out personally with that intention that we talk.

We had started a fragile agreement at the beginning of the year to be civil to each other as we would be working besides one another as the co-heads. We only ever talked about prefects and head duties and only really at meetings.

Anyway, I keep going into too much detail and off topic. Back to what he wanted with me!

Well, once he caught up to me, he asked if I could meet him in the charms corridor at 6pm, when everyone else would be at dinner. I was curious so I agreed. Skip a few hours and if you had decided that you weren't hungry and was on the was to the bathrooms or to Gryffindor dormitories, you would have found me pushed against a wall with James Potter snogging me senseless.

I'm not sure how we got to the stage of snogging against a wall, as one minute we were talking about the charms essay that he wanted some help on and the next he was kissing me and I was kissing him. It was all a bit of a blur really.

I guess that was the beginning of everything. Of how we got back involved with each other, though no-one new about it for a good few months after our passionate embrace in the hallway. It started a fire in me that only got stronger with time and he was the only one who could quench it, if only for a little while.

It was easy for us to keep our encounters a secret as we were both living in the head dorm rooms, I had no-one to tell and the rest of the marauders would have killed him. Not for keeping it from them, but for getting back with me when i broke his heart so completely that first time. But he was like a drug to me, and i needed my next fix.

I almost forgot to tell you my name, funny thing names, you never use yours as much as you use others. I think my name is quite unextraordinary, well at least it was when I was alive. Lily Evens. My mum liked her flowers to say the least, I mean she names both of her children after them! My older sister is called Petunia.

Ooh! I almost didn't tell you one of the most important things about me, I'm a witch. None of the rest of my family are though, which i thought sucked when I was eleven, but now I am _so_ grateful for it as I wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff that I get up to as _perfect petunia_ would have just gone and told my parents, which would have sucked as then i would be grounded when I got home and, well, it just would have put more strain on Petunias and mines already strained relationship. Aah well, aren't I lucky that the rest of my family are muggles?!

**A/N** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it into a multi-chapter story yet or just leave it as it is. Please Read &amp; Review as I really want to know what you think of it :D Also if you want it to be a multi-chapter I'm more likely to do it if i know that someone wants to read it :)


End file.
